


White and Night

by JesseX3



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Half-Human, Original Character(s), not a beauty and the beast story, not weird at all, old lady that lives int he forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseX3/pseuds/JesseX3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a princess goes into the Dark Forest and likes it there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	White and Night

Once there was a beautiful princess who lived in a beautiful land called Infina. The princess lived with her father the king and her mother the queen in the palace. Surrounding the kingdom the princess lived in there was a dark forest that the people feared. The princess was born just outside the forest and as she grew, came to like the dark feeling of the forest. The king and queen did not want her to go near the forest, so they moved the palace across the land, away from the darkness. But the princess was very stubborn and once, when she was ten, snuck out of the palace and rode across the land all night just to see the dark forest.

Inside the dark forest the princess found an old house. It was very strange, she thought, for the house was empty, but clean. Soon after finding the house she found a graveyard, which frightened her a little. She swiftly left the area in search of something else to see in the forest.

After searching the forest for hours she found nothing alive but the huge trees. Trees that would reach higher than she could see, a canopy of leaves far overhead, so thick she could never see any stars. She leaves the forest, a little unsteady about the dark forest, but ever so curious.

After returning home to find no one looking for her, she realized she could go back if she wanted, and wanted she did.

Over the next five years, the princess would go to the dark forest once a week. She taught herself to map out the different areas; she learned so much from the forest. She learned the forest was bigger than they had thought, she had learned where to get water and food that wasn’t poisoned or dirty, she even got to know the few creatures that lived in the forest, including an old lady. She would sit and listen to the lady tell her stories about the creatures of the forest, wars fought long ago, even things about her father she never knew before.

One day when she was at the lady’s home listening to a story, the lady suddenly stopped and looked out the small window in the front of her house, “Princess, come quickly.” The lady led the princess into a small room underground. The princess asked why they were hiding, at first the lady looked at her as if she were crazy, then realizing the princess was not from the forest, and sat down to explain.

“A very, very long time ago a boy came to the dark forest. No one knew his name, or from where he came, he simply walked in, and never left. It is said that he stayed too long and the forest cursed him. Even today he roams the forest, but he is no longer a boy, but a beast. Half man half wolf; he has no fear, and kills everything he sees. When he comes near, everything goes cold and even the earth itself stills. He is the only thing in the forest I fear. Give me a hungry bear any day, but the wolf beast is something else entirely.”

After hearing the story the princess rushes home, in the palace later that day she goes to the library. Looking up everything she can find on the dark forest’s wolf beast. Finally, she finds one small book on the subject. ‘The ‘Wolf Beast’ of the Dark Forest, was at one point a prince of Inseft, a once great kingdom that died with its last king when his son ran away, into the Dark Forest. The prince, now the ‘Wolf Beast’, cannot be killed, and cannot die of age. Though the prince’s name is lost to time, it is said he can still speak, though few have ever heard the ‘Wolf Beast’ and fewer still have lived to tell the tale.’

Over the next month the princess is plagued by nightmare of the wolf beast, and decides it is best if she stays away from the forest. But after a year she is dying to go back, and so she sneaks out once again, and rides to the forest.

Walking through the forest, around her favorite spot, the princess suddenly feels very cold and everything is dead silent. The princess freezes remembering the lady’s words and thinks, ‘It’s near.’ Not a moment latter a huge brown shadow jumps on the princess. She screams and tries to push the beast away, but it does little to stop it. It claws at her skirt, tarring it to ribbons, and cutting her legs as she moves away from the animal. Suddenly, the beast is gone.

The princess moves back until she is sitting against a tree, from there she looks toward the beast that had attacked her, all she sees is blood. Two trees run red; a mangled body lay between them, a dead bear.

Looking around she can see something hiding in the shadows, something huge with red splattered over it, staring at her. The princess blinks and it’s gone.

Shaken and bleeding the princess walks to the old lady’s house. The lady helps bandage her legs, and asks what happened, but surprisedly does not freak out.

The next week the princess goes back to the forest, she returns to the place where she was attached, it is cold and silent again, but she doesn’t fear, “I know you’re here,” she says out loud, “You saved me last week, why?”

Patiently waiting, the princes sits down against a tree. Once she’s settled she hears her answer, a low voice to her right says, “You are a princess, are you not?”

Happy to have been answered she smiles before continuing, “That I am, but you have no pledge to me.”

“Pledge or not. A princess should always be protected; a princess is the future of a kingdom.”

“You are very smart for a ‘Beast’.”

A loud growl is heard, making the princess jump, “That is your name for me, not mine.”

“Perhaps if I knew your name I could call you what you are.”

“My name is William White.”

“A fitting name for a prince. My name is Rayla Night.”

“A fitting name for a princess such as you.”

“Such as me?”

“You always come at night, you ride swiftly and always through fields, never using the roads, you are not allowed to come here, and yet you come anyway.”

“My parents believe it to be dangerous.”

“You were attacked just last week, princess.”

“I see little danger in a bear, compared to you.”

“The sun will rise in half an hour, you should go.”

The princess hurries home, racing the sun.

She returns to the same spot every time she visits the forest, she talks to William about everything she can think of. One night he shows himself to her, another night he promises never to hurt her in any way, another he swears to protect her with his life.

Two years pass this way, and the two fall in love, neither knew how it happened, but as the two grew to know more about each other the more they saw how much they had in common, and how much one completed the other.

They saw their love plainly, but both feared it. He was called a beast by all but her, he was immortal, undying, and –in his eyes- unworthy. She was a princess of eighteen, a husband would soon be chosen for her, her kingdom expected great things from her, and her parents knew nothing of her love in the dark forest.

The two spoke of their predicament often, but an answer could never be found. They loved each other too much to lose each other.

Until, one night William asked if the princess would like to live in the forest. The princess said yes, for she had grown to love the forest as much as William himself-after all the forest was almost like a part of him.

“Princess, if I bit you, you will become like me, and you can live here with me.”

The princess thought about this for a time before looking into his eyes and answering, “Do it.”

William bits into the princess’ neck, causing her to gasp and fall into his wolfish arms. A hours later the princess wakes up. The first thing she thinks is, why do I still have hands? Soon she realizes she looks exactly the same, but feels stronger. She looks around for William, and sees him a few feet away asleep; she slides closer to him and falls asleep in his arms, knowing they can be together forever.


End file.
